There are a wide variety of different types of computing systems. Some computing systems are used by organizations that perform customer service or contact center operations. In such systems, a hosting application shows multi-dimensional information on a single user interface from various external applications (or external processes).
Some such systems provide the ability to configure a single user interface that combines user interfaces from various external applications (or external processes) that can be hosted within the hosting application (or parent) user interface. However, the external applications (or external processes) can crash or otherwise become nonresponsive. Because the hosting application renders different user interfaces from the different processes to create the unified view, and because the hosting application has little or no control over the external applications (or processes), the external applications (or processes) can cause the hosting application, itself, to crash or become nonresponsive. This can essentially block the entire hosting application, since all of the user interfaces are rendered on a single UI thread that belongs to the hosting application.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.